


Not about the storm

by shadyme



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Metaphors, No Plot/Plotless, Why Did I Write This?, a really sad drabble
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadyme/pseuds/shadyme
Summary: Even no es como una tormenta,mas bien como una calma que sobreviene y te ahoga.





	

¿Sabes? a veces para salvar a una persona que se está ahogando no basta con tenderle la mano desde la orilla o tirarle un salvavidas y arrastrarle hasta la arena,a veces el agua es tan densa y profunda que tienes que saltar tú y ahogarte con él, pero Isak no sabe ni por donde empezar, ni siquiera puede encontrar el agua, le oye gritar pidiendo ayuda pero es un grito sordo, como un golpe que nunca te alcanza,una calma que nunca llega, y no es capaz de encontrarle.

Y sabe que Even le gritará y le pedirá que se vaya, que huya por su vida porque si te quedas el agua acabara salpicándote, las olas son demasiado fuertes y la marea te arrastrará hasta que no seas mas que una vaga ilusión flotando eternamente.

La verdad es que dos hombres ahogándose no pueden salvarse,sino hundir al otro,solo uno saldrá con vida ,ojala los dos lo logréis, pero Even sabe nadar,lleva haciéndolo por casi veinte años, e Isak nunca ha sido bueno manteniendo la respiración bajo el agua.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo la impresión de que Even sería el que mejor podriía sobrevivir a una ruptura tal vez porque en el fondo creo que siempre ha estado preparado y que se lo espera.Necesitaba escribir sobre eso ,sooo.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
